No Turning Back
by Emochan
Summary: A TenchiRyoko Fic I wrote long ago. A prince from the long past wants to take over Jurai, but need's Ryoko's powers to do so. To save her, Tenchi and the gang must travel into her dreams and take back her soul from the evil Prince Zanitos! Read&Review!


_**No Turning Back**_

_**800 years ago**_

" _You sure this will work, sire?"_

" _Yes. I want that space pirate. I need her powers!"  
" But why go into the future?"_

" _Because I know in the future, it will be easier to find her. This machine will transport me into her dreams and absorb her energy and powers."_

" _I see, sire."_

" _Turn it on."_

" _Yes, sire."_

Present Day 

It was a regular day at the Masaki household. Tenchi tended to the carrot fields as Ryo-oki helped him by taking picked up carrots inside. Sasami was making a nice lunch, with Ayeka helping her. Washu, of course, was working in her laboratory, making a new invention. Ryoko was in her room, still asleep. Mihoshi was happily doing the laundry. Sasami then ran out of the house. " Come on everybody! Lunch is ready!" She cried. Tenchi and Mihoshi smiled.

" Yay!" Mihoshi exclaimed, running inside. Tenchi sweatdropped at Mihoshi and picked up a basket filled with carrots. Ayeka was inside the dinning room, making the table.

" Mihoshi, could you help Sasami bring in the food?" Ayeka asked.

" Sure!" Mihoshi replied, walking into the kitchen with Sasami. Ayeka looked around.

" Where is that Ryoko? Still sleeping, probably." She asked, slight bitterness in her voice.

" I'll go wake her up." Tenchi said.

" I'll go get Miss Washu." Ayeka said, opening Washu's door. She walked inside, and heard clicking from Washu's laptop. " Miss Washu? Lunch is ready." She said.

" Yes! It's almost done!" Washu exclaimed. Ayeka walked over to Washu.

" What are you talking about, Miss Washu?"

" I just created something very useful!" Washu said. " Look there." She said, pointing to a screen. Ayeka looked up at it. " That is the outline for a powerful dream machine."

" Dream machine?"

" Yes. It connects to your brainwaves and takes what you dream about and teleports everyone into that dream world."

" Really? Wow." Ayeka said. Hey, that means I could have Tenchi be mine… She thought, a smile creeping on her face.

" Well, it's not finished quite yet, so don't get any ideas, Ayeka."

" Oh! Sorry." Ayeka said, blushing.

" Well, how about that lunch?" Washu asked. Ayeka nodded. " Come," She said, walking out of the laboratory and into the dinning room.

Meanwhile, Tenchi walked upstairs and quietly walked into Ryoko's room. She was fast asleep.

" Tenchi…" She said in her sleep. Tenchi sweatdropped.

" She is hopeless." He said, walking over to her. " Ryoko?"

" Tennchiiii…"

" Ryoko…" Tenchi said, a little louder.

" Oh Tenchi…"

" RYOKO!" He yelled, causing Ryoko to jolt awake.

" What!" She yelped. She looked at Tenchi. " Oh! Good morning, Tenchi." She said seductively.

" You mean good afternoon. It's 12:30 P.M. Ryoko. Lunch is ready." Tenchi said.

" Alright." Ryoko said, standing up. Tenchi noticed Ryoko was naked.

" Okay…" Tenchi said, quickly walking to the door.

" Oh Tenchi, don't go. I don't want to be alone." Ryoko said.

" Ryoko…don't start…" Tenchi said, trying not to look at her.

" Start what?" She asked, innocently. Tenchi sighed. " Oh come on Tenchi." Ryoko said, walking over to Tenchi. She grabbed one of his arms.

" Stop that, Ryoko." Tenchi said, trying to stay calm.

" But Tenchi, I don't want you to go." Ryoko said, her head going up to Tenchi trying to kiss him. Tenchi tried to push her back. " Stop it, Ryoko!" Tenchi cried out, his nose starting to bleed.

" But Tenchi, I know you like this…" Ryoko purred.

" RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled. Suddenly Ryoko's door opened. The two turned to see a furious Ayeka.

" Ryoko! Let go of Tenchi right now!" She exclaimed.

" Why should I?" Ryoko sneered.

" Because he doesn't like you! Now you leave him alone!" Ayeka said to Ryoko. Ryoko sighed and let Tenchi go.

" You're no fun, Ayeka." Ryoko said as Tenchi breathed heavily, wiping the blood from his nose.

" Now, lunch is ready. Tenchi come down with me. Ryoko, hurry up and get dressed." Ayeka said, walking back downstairs. Tenchi nodded and followed. Ryoko shrugged and got dressed. Then she flew downstairs. Mihoshi and Sasami just finished placing the food on the table, when everyone sat down. Tenchi looked around.

" Where's Grandpa?"

" Oh. He went out with your father to get some supplies. Nobuyuki needed some wood and nails." Ayeka replied, looking at Ryoko. Ryoko looked at her with an evil look.

" Mmmm! This looks great, Sasami!" Mihoshi said, picking up her chopsticks. Ryoko just sighed and ate. The others ate as well. Once lunch was over, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Sasami took the dishes into the kitchen and washed them. Washu looked over at Ryoko.

" Ryoko, could you come with me to my lab for a moment?"

" Why?"

" Because I said so."  
" And why should I listen to you?"

" Because I'm your mother! That's why!"

" Yeah, whatever." Ryoko said. " Fine, I'll come." She said, standing up. Washu smiled and walked into her lab with Ryoko behind her. Ryo-oki jumped onto Tenchi's lap and he starts to pet her. Ryoko looked at the smiling Washu. " What is it, Washu?"

" Well, I showed Ayeka this earlier. I think you should see it as well."

" What are you talking about?"

" You'll see." Washu said, walking over to a screen. " Look at this." She said, typing. Ryoko sighed and looked up. She saw the same thing Ayeka saw. " This is the outline for a dream machine. It will go into your mind and transport you into your dream world, basically."

" Oh really?"

" Yep! It's my greatest invention ever!" Washu said, with stars in her eyes. Ryoko's eyes widened. Maybe I could whisk away Tenchi with this.. She thought. She rubbed her hands together and laughed. Washu caught on and sighed.

" Ryoko, I haven't even made the thing yet. Don't get any ideas…" She said. Ryoko looked at Washu.

" What do you mean, ideas?" Ryoko said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Washu sweatdropped.

" Nevermind. You can be so dense, Ryoko." She replied. Ryoko sweatdropped. Sasami knocked on the door.

" Miss Washu, Ayeka wants you to help her with her tree." Sasami said. Washu nodded and turned to Sasami.

" Tell her I'll be out there in a few minutes." Washu replied. Sasami nodded and walked outside the room. Ryoko sighed, now bored.

" Can I go now?"

" Sure, Ryoko."

" How boring that was." Ryoko said as she flew out of the laboratory. Washu looked up at her screen model.

" At least _I_ appreciate you." She said to it. " I can't wait until you're completed!" She said. She typed on her keyboard, closing the screen. Then she walked out and helped Ayeka.

The next few weeks were pretty boring to the members of the Masaki home. Everyday, Ayeka and Ryoko tried to gain Tenchi's affections. Tenchi's grandfather trained out in the fields with Mihoshi and Tenchi behind the house. Sasami and Ryo-oki went shopping and bought some carrots for Ryo-oki. Washu kept in her lab, working on her dream machine. About 3 weeks later, it was finished.

" Everyone gather around! It's finally finished!" Washu cried out, smiling. Everyone gathered in her laboratory, anxious about this dream machine.

" Come on Washu! I want to see it!" Ryoko said.

" Yeah!" Mihoshi and Sasami both cheered. Washu smiled.

" Alright!" She said, moving away. She revealed a large machine that had a bunch of chords hanging from it and a chair in the middle. " Here it is!"

" Wow…" Everyone said in unison.

" To put it in your terms…let's see…you sit in the chair and electrodes get connected to your head, and then it teleports you to your dreams." Washu said.

" Wow, Miss Washu. This looks quite interesting." Ayeka said. Ryoko looked at her.

" You just want to use the machine!"

" No I don't!" Ayeka said, blushing. " I was only complimenting Miss Washu!"

" I want to use it! I'd love to see my dreams come true!" Mihoshi said. Sasami smiled.

" Yeah!" Sasami agreed. Suddenly, everyone began to argue. Tenchi sweatdropped.

" Stop it!" Washu exclaimed. Everyone stopped and looked at Washu, who was quite upset. She coughed. " Alright. No one is using this yet. I haven't tested it yet…" She said, glancing at Tenchi and a small evil grin appeared. Tenchi sweatdropped and backed away a little. Washu turned to the others. " So this is off limits until I say so!" She exclaimed. The others nodded. The girls pouted and they all left reluctantly. Ryoko stayed and looked at Washu.

" Can I please try it?"

" No!"

" I hate you, Washu…" Ryoko sneered under her breath as she left the room. Washu sat down and stared at her work.

" I bet you one of them is going to come back here and try you." She said. She smiled and went back to work.

The rest of the day was normal, and everyone seemed to forget about the dream machine. That night, Ryoko woke up and cautiously flew to Washu's lab. " Hehe…Tenchi will be mine…" She said as she turned on the machine. Beeping and screeching could be heard bellowing in the room. Lights flickered on and off and all over the machine as Ryoko sat in the chair. Suddenly, thin wires came out of the machine and stuck themselves onto Ryoko's head, startling her. Once relaxed, Ryoko smiled. Then Washu's lab door busted open and the whole gang looked at Ryoko.

" Ryoko! I told you not to touch MY invention!" Washu exclaimed in false anger. All the others watched in awe as the machine made loud noises and numbers scrambled around on the screen. Washu ran to the screen and tried to stop it, but it was too late. Ryoko laughed and smiled as everyone was pulled out of reality, and flew into the screen. Ryoko conked out, and Washu smiled as she sat in her chair to watch the show…

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. The sun shines brightly across the sky giving a light glow on the city. The Masaki shrine is covered in flowers and chairs are lined up in rows. Today is a very important day for the Masaki family. Inside the house, Tenchi's father grins as he gets on a tuxedo. " Tenchi today you will become a man!" He says happily to his son. Tenchi looks at him and give a nervous smile.

" Thanks, Dad." He replied. Yosho walked in on the two and gave them a smile.

" The decorations are all in order. Soon the guests will arrive." He said. The other two nodded and Nobuyuki patted Tenchi on the back.

" You will be very happy. I was with your mother." He said. Yosho looked at his son.

" Yes you were, but most of the time you tried to get her into bed." He said. Nobuyuki blushed in embarrassment. " I'm surprised you only had one child."

"Shut up Dad!" Nobuyuki said. Yosho laughed as Tenchi sweatdropped. Yosho grinned and left the room. Nobuyuki followed, and yelled at him. Tenchi sighed as he looked into the mirror. He fixed his hair and took a deep breath.

" Oh you look wonderful!" Sasami exclaimed as Mihoshi took out some more make-up.

" Yes you do look so pretty!" Mihoshi said with a smile. She then applied more lipstick to Ryoko's face. Sasami continued to brush out Ryoko's hair and Ryo-oki purred happily.

" I hope I look good for Tenchi-chan." Ryoko replied nervously. " I want this wedding to be perfect."

" Nothing can go wrong! Tenchi loves you!" Sasami said. Mihoshi nodded and placed the hood of Ryoko's gown on her head.

" Hey where's Ayeka?" Sasami asked. Ryoko frowned slightly. Mihoshi looked around.

" I think she's already at the shrine waiting for the ceremony. She was really sad this morning." She said. Sasami sighed.

" Well, she better perk up! This is a time to be happy!" She said. Ryoko nodded and finished getting ready for the wedding.

Outside, crowds began to gather into their seats. Ayeka sat in the far back, and wore black. She couldn't stop herself from crying. I want Tenchi…how could he marry a demon? She thought to herself over and over. Soon the music began and Tenchi walked up to the priest. Sasami walked out and threw cheery blossoms on the ground. Then Mihoshi walked out with Nobuyuki. As they walked out, Tenchi could hear his heart beat faster and faster in anticipation. Then, as the song grew louder, Tenchi saw what he thought was an angel, walking down the isle with his grandfather. Ryoko was glowing like an angel to him.

Breathing heavily, Ryoko tried to keep her composure and smile. Her wedding kimono looked so beautiful on her, and she was so happy. She looked at Tenchi, and her heart leapt into her throat as she saw him standing by the priest in his black kimono, smiling at her. Yosho let Ryoko go and she stood next to Tenchi. The priest began to speak, but neither could hear him, for they were too infatuated by each other. Tenchi smiled as he saw Ryoko's tears of final happiness fall down her cheek. She smiled back to him, and each said their vows when the time came. " I now introduce to the people of Tokyo, Mr. and Mrs. Masaki!" the priest announced, and Tenchi and Ryoko were about to kiss. Just then, a loud burst of noise came from the sky, and everything grew windy and dark. Tenchi held onto Ryoko tightly and everyone screamed in fear as a strange looking man in Jurian uniform appeared. Yosho stood up. " Who are you!" He demanded. The man laughed harshly and landed on the ground.

" Ryoko. I am here for Ryoko. I want your powers. Give them to me!"

" Never!" Ryoko exclaimed. Tenchi looked at them confused.

" If you don't, I will kill all your friends!" He said. Ryoko grew angry and flew into the air, tearing off her gown and revealing her red and black fighter suit. Her face became painted red and black and she made an energy rod appear in her hands.

" Over my dead body pal!" She exclaimed, and flew towards him. He laughed and shot energy through her. Her eyes widened.

" RYOKO!" Tenchi exclaimed, as he watched her body fall to the ground.

" Gladly." The man said. Suddenly, everything started to swirl around, and the group screamed as they shot out of the screen and fell to the floor in Washu's lab. Washu rapidly typed on the keyboard under the screen, trying to revive Ryoko. Tenchi sat up and rubbed his head.

" What was that!" he exclaimed.

" It was Ryoko's dream, her wish. It's disappearing now." Washu explained. Sasami looked over at the unconscious Ryoko.

" Why hasn't she woken up?" She asked. Washu frowned at the group.

" As far as I can tell, Ryoko right now, is dead. Her soul has been stolen from her body. " She said.

" What?" asked Tenchi. Ayeka grinned a little, then was given a mean look by Sasami.

" What can we do? Who was that weird man?" Mihoshi questioned. Yosho walked into Washu's lab.

" That was Prince Zantios. He is a Jurian prince." He said.

" Jurian Prince?" Ayeka repeated in confusion. " I never heard of him before."

" Zantios is a long forgotten prince from long before we were born, Ayeka. He tried to rule Jurai long ago, but failed because he didn't have enough power. Apparently, he wants to steal Ryoko's power to try again." Yosho explained.  
" No, I think he wants top take over earth now." Washu said. " I've found some information on this guy. He wants to rule the universe, and he heard of Ryoko's energy and power 800 years ago. Since she was sealed away, he couldn't detect her energy signals. So he traveled into our time to gain her energy." Washu continued.

" How can we stop him?" Tenchi asked.

" That men guy better give Ryoko back!" Sasami demanded. Ryo-oki nodded. Ryo-oki frowned and jumped into Ryoko's lap. Ayeka looked at her and sighed. Yosho shook his head.

" I'm not sure how we can. Wait a moment," He said. He turned to Washu. " Washu, can you send Tenchi and others back into Ryoko's dreams?"

" I think so." Washu replied, typing on her keyboard. " Why?"

" If we can get Tenchi and the others into her mind again, they could find Zantios's lair and could save Ryoko. I'm sure his lair would be in her mind somewhere. He wouldn't be able to take her soul completely out of her body, without destroying himself." Yosho said. Washu nodded and started typing again.

" What can I do?" Tenchi asked. Yosho looked at him with a serious face.

" You can reach Ryoko, and get her to fight. Right now she won't be able to. I know Zantios. He most likely froze her powers. If he has you'll have to awaken her." Yosho said.

" But…"

" Tenchi, remember Ryoko's dream? Only you can reach her…" Washu said. " She won't listen to anyone else."

Tenchi thought a moment, then nodded. He took out his sword handle and looked at Yosho." Let's do it."

" Sasami, stay here ok?" Ayeka asks.

" Why?"

" I don't want you to get hurt, plus you need to watch over Ryo-oki." She said. Sasami nodded.

" Good luck." Sasami said. Everyone got in front of the screen and waited for Washu to send them back.

" Ryoko's mind will be very messed up now. Be careful." She instructed. They all nodded, and Washu pressed a button, and Tenchi, Mihoshi, and Ayeka flew into the screen.

They found themselves in darkness. Ryoko's dream was shattered, and there was nothing left. Tenchi looked around. She…really cared about me… He thought. Her dream…was to marry me…like a human woman….maybe she isn't really a monster after all… He thought to himself.

" Hey there's a strange light over there!" Mihoshi exclaimed, pointing to a green light in the distance.

" That might be the place." Ayeka said. Tenchi nodded.

" Let's go." He said and the three flew to the light.

" Do you think they'll be able to save her?" Washu asked. Yosho looked at her and nodded.

" I know my grandchild. He's strong enough to fight Zantios. And I also know that Ryoko will be able to help." He said. Washu smiled and nodded.

" That's my daughter." She said as she peered over to Sasami, who was petting the frowning Ryo-oki as she sat in Ryoko's cold lap.

As the three floated closer and closer to the light, they saw a sliver door. Tenchi got close to it and cautiously opened it.

" Be careful Tenchi." Ayeka said. Tenchi nodded and looked inside.

" It's Ryoko!" Mihoshi said. Inside, Ryoko was sitting, her legs bent to her chest, her body bloody. She rocked back and forth, and Zantios was no where in sight. The three floated towards her. Tenchi looked at the girls.

" Go scout around for clue as to where Zantios is." He said. The two nodded and went off. Tenchi floated by Ryoko and landed next to her. " Ryoko?"

" Dream ruined…not loved…weak…sadness…killer…not loved…" Ryoko chanted over and over. Tenchi looked at her sadly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. It went through her and he gasped. Ryoko didn't notice Tenchi, and she kept chanting.

" Ryoko, it's me Tenchi." Tenchi said softly to her. She didn't respond. He sighed and looked up to see if the girls found anything. Mihoshi held her gun out by her and looked around, and Ayeka tried to sense Zantios's energy. Tenchi frowned a little and suddenly he felt a hand touch his. He looked down and saw Ryoko's hand holding his. " Ryoko…" He whispered. He saw the white gown from her dream reappear on her, and she stood up. He looked up and saw Mihoshi and Ayeka frozen in the air. " What's happening?" He asked. Ryoko took his hand and walked forwards. He looked down at himself and saw that he was in his wedding clothes. He looked back up and saw that Ryoko's dream was slowly coming back to her. Distorted music was playing in the background and shadowed people sat in dark chairs. He could hear Ryoko's voice around him.

" I remember him as a little child. So sweet and innocent. I wanted to play with him so much, but I didn't know if he knew I was there…I watched him grow from a baby to a teenager, and I fell in love with him. Me, a demon who has no heart…fall in love with a human. I surprised myself. When I met Princess Ayeka from Jurai, I grew so angry with her for trying to gain his affections. I became so bitter and jealous. Constantly fighting her, making Tenchi care less for me. I felt worse and worse. I wished that someday I could tell him I loved him, and he wouldn't push me away, or say he loved Ayeka more. I'm sure he did love her more. Who would love an evil demon like me?"

Tenchi was in complete shock. She…she feels that way about me? He thought. He slowly began to smile and looked at Ryoko. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Then everything disappeared and Mihoshi and Ayeka fell to where Tenchi was. Ryoko was nowhere. " Tenchi! What happened?" Mihoshi asked, fixing her police hat.

" Lord Tenchi! Are you alright?" Ayeka asked running up to him. Tenchi nodded and looked around.

" Where did Ryoko go?"

" She is gone. Long, long gone." Said a deep voice. Tenchi looked around cautiously, and so did the other girls.

" Tell me where she is!" Tenchi demanded.

" I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." A shadowed appeared, and it was Zantios. He gave the three an evil grin and pulled back some of his silver hair. His red eyes looked at Ayeka. " Why hello Princess." He greeted.

" Stay away from me you monster." She snapped back. Zantios laughed. He walked towards the three.

" It was nice taking Ryoko's energy. Hers was so filled with love, and hatred." Zantios said. Tenchi grew angrier and angrier. Mihoshi held up her gun.

" Stand back! Ill shoot!" She commanded. Zantios stopped.

" Shoot me then, police officer." He said, and Mihoshi pulled the trigger. A beam went through Zantios, and he smiled. Mihoshi gasped in shock.

" It didn't hurt him!" She exclaimed.

" That's right. Since I now have Ryoko's energy, nothing can stop me!" Zantios said. Tenchi screamed and ran to him. He held out his sword and a beam of white light came out in the shape of a blade. He swung it at Zantios but he grabbed the sword, and threw Tenchi back. Ayeka flew to him and used her Jurai magic on him, but was blasted back by him. Mihoshi and Ayeka kept standing back up and fighting him, and Tenchi stood up, trying to figure out a way to stop this monster.

" What can they do now?" Sasami asked, watching what was happening. Washu looked at her.

" Tenchi needs to open up his heart, to find Ryoko." Washu said.

" Tenchi! You have to think of Ryoko's dream, every detail, every second of it. Then the dream should return, along with Ryoko." Yosho said into the screen.

"Tenchi…You have to think of Ryoko's dream, every detail, every second of it. Then the dream should return, along with Ryoko…." Tenchi heard his grandfather's voice instruct him.

" Remember her dream…" He said to himself, and closed his eyes. He pictured the Masaki shrine all decorated, and the chairs lined up. Zantios smiled then saw the shrine appear by him, and was knocked over by the chairs. Tenchi pictured Ayeka in the back row of the chairs, in black, crying. Ayeka looked at Tenchi. " Tenchi?" She called out, then started crying in the back row of the chairs. Mihoshi watched in awe, and transformed into her bridesmaid gown. Tenchi concentrated hard and picture all the guests appear. Zantios grew angry. Tenchi lastly remembered Ryoko, beautifully placed in her wedding Kimono, walking up to him. He opened his eyes, and saw her a few feet away from him. She was crying and smiling like in her dream.

" No!" Zantios exclaimed. Ryoko reached Tenchi, and Tenchi smiled.

" Ryoko…" He whispered. Ryoko smiled and ripped off her dress.

" Thanks Tenchi." She said and jumped into the air, like ion her dream. She made her energy blade appear and she threw it at Zantios. It went through his arm and he screamed as green blood seeped out of the wound.

" How! I cannot be beaten!" Zantios growled. Tenchi watched Ryoko land next to him. Ayeka and Mihoshi broke from their bonds in the dream and started shooting energy at Zantios. He blasted them back, but they didn't give up. Ryoko looked at Tenchi for a moment.

" Why…why did you free me?" She asked.

" That's a silly question, Ryoko. You're my friend. Friends always help each other out. Anyway, if you died, who would Ayeka fight with?" He asked, and gave her a warm smile. She returned it with a smile of her own and she turned to Zantios.

" Lets get this over with!" She declared and flew into the air. Tenchi looked at her.

Ryoko… He thought, and his sword glows a bright green. Energy from the blade shot into Ryoko's body, and three jewels appeared on his forehead. She opened her arms and wings appeared on her back. They disappeared as suddenly as they appeared, and Ryoko looked at Zantios. " YOU WILL DIE!" She screamed, and her and Tenchi shot Jurian energy at him. Holes appeared all over his body, and he screamed one last 'No' before exploding. The four covered themselves, and everything went black.

" Ryoko? You awake?" A familiar voice asked. Ryoko slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone staring back at her.

" What happened?" She asked. " I had a weird dream…" she said, rubbing her head. Washu smiled.

" It wasn't a dream, Ryoko." She stated, taking off the metal hat that was still on her head. Ryoko's eyes widened.

" Then Zantios…and my dreamworld…."

" Yup! We were in your head!" Mihoshi said happily, grinning. Sasami smiled and looked at Ryoko.

" We were so worried!" She said, and Ryo-oki purred happily. Yosho stepped up.

" After Tenchi and the others came back, we were afraid you wouldn't return. I'm glad you survived." He said. Ayeka looked at her, and sighed.

" I am as well." She said. Washu grinned.

" That's my girl!" She screamed out with a laugh. Yosho nodded, and asked the others to follow him into the kitchen. Ryoko watched as the others left the room, and started into the eyes of Tenchi.

" Tenchi…why are you still here?" She questioned. He smiled.

" You were great back there." He commented. Ryoko grinned.

" Of course! I'm a demon, remember? Heh!" She said in her old Ryoko way and stood from the chair. She turned to him. " Tenchi…do you remember my dream?" She asked, her voice a little shaky. He nodded.

" Your dream was of our wedding, right?" He said, blushing a little. She blushed as well, deeper than he.

" Uh…yeah." She replied, and looked down. " It's a stupid dream."

" No it's not…everyone is entitled to having whatever dreams they want…" Tenchi stuttered out, unsure of what to say. Ryoko turned away from him and looked into the blank screen of the machine.

" It's a dream that will never come true. I know that. I'm a hell demon, with no feelings. Who cares what I think or feel. Everyone automatically know what I feel, but thy really don't. I don't know how to show my feelings, so I act the way I do. No one cares. All they think is that I'm an evil demon who should be destroyed." She said, a small tear running down her cheek. Tenchi looked at her sadly. He gulped and said, " I don't feel that way about you." He said, calmly. Ryoko turned and looked at him.

" You don't?" She looks at him confused. He nods, blushing deeper now.

" I see a young woman…. Well…not really that young...but…. Anyway…this woman has a heart and feelings, but she is too closed in to show them. I know she has a heart." He said. Ryoko's eyes widened a little with surprise. Tenchi walked closer to her. She blushed a bright red now, not sure what to do or say to him.

" Tenchi…I…" She said, but was quieted by a kiss on the lips by Tenchi. She froze in shock, then closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. He held her tightly and continued kissing her. Maybe my dream will come true… Ryoko thought.

_**Three Years Later**_

" I now present Mr. and Mrs. Masaki!" the priest said happily, and everyone cheered. Tenchi and Ryoko walked down the platform and walked down the isle, everyone smiling. Ayeka cried in sadness and everyone else cheered for the couple. Ryoko smiled at Tenchi.

" I love you, my Tenchi." She whispered to him. He smiled back to her.

" And I love you, my beautiful demon." He replied, and kissed her on the cheek. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

" Now for the honeymoon…" She whispered in his ear, making him blush very deeply, and Ryoko raised the two high into the air, and flew off, to start off their new lives together as one.

_**Cheery Blossoms**_

When the cherry blossom starts to bloom

Meet me here in my lonely room

We'll find a passion filled fantasy

And this time you will stay with me

All the misery that we knew before

Stays away when you are at my door

My heart will sing at ev'ry tender touch

And, oh, you'll want me twice as much

A new dimension of love

A bold adventure waiting for you

The true dimension of love

A soaring flight. A dazzling view

We're gonna take it all the way

We'll make the dream so totally real

See greater wonders by the day

Then tell the stars what glourious rapture we feel

Soon, with the start of Spring

We'll know our hearts are changing

Leave the hurt behind

I'll be true and kind

Be the best you'll ever find

We don't ever have to cry or fight

Something tells me we can make it right

Enough of wandering far and wide

I just can't forget you though I've tried

This is destiny so why pretend

Close your eyes kiss me once again

I'll always be the only one you need

So go where your deepest longing leads

A new dimension of love

A bold adventure waiting for you

The true dimension of love

A soaring flight. A dazzling view

We're gonna take it all the way

We'll make the dream so totally real

See greater wonders by the day

Then tell the stars what glourious rapture we feel

Soon, in the April breeze

We will bring alive the mem'ries

Yes I'm sure we will

Bring back every thrill

Make them all lovelier still

When the cherry blossom starts to bloom

Meet me here in my lonely room

We'll find a passion filled fantasy

And this time you will stay with me

All the misery that we knew before

Stays away when you are at my door

My heart will sing at ev'ry tender touch

And you will want me twice as much

We don't ever have to cry or fight

Something tells me we can make it right

Enough of wandering far and wide

I can't forget you though I've tried

This is destiny so why pretend

Close your eyes kiss me once again

I'll always be the only one you need

So go where your deepest longing leads

- Tenchi Universe

The End


End file.
